Pink With Evil
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: Kimberly is the new girl who just moved to Angel Grove from Arizona. She is turned into the evil pink ranger by Rita Repulsa and is commanded to destroy the rangers. Will the rangers turned her back to the side of good? Will she join the other rangers? Will her and Tommy get together. First in my Pink with Evil series Read to find out.
1. The new girl

Pink With Evil

Hey everybody this is my second Kimberly & Tommy story. Please read this it's important so you know what's going on. Basically Tommy is one of the original 5 power rangers and in control of the pterodactyl while Kimberly has the dragonzord but Tommy is green and Kimberly is pink. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was a normal day in Angel Grove for Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini. They were at the youth center watching the gymnastics competition.

When a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked up to the balance beam. Tommy asked, "Who's that?"

Trini replied, "Kimberly Hart. She just moved to Angel Grove."

Zack asked, "How do you know that?"

Trini replied, "We have history together and were talking she's really nice."

Tommy asked, "Where did she transfer from?"

Trini said, "She didn't say. Only that she was glad to be out of there."

Once she said that the announcer said, "The winner is Kimberly Hart."

When everybody left Kimberly went to leave and Tommy walked up to her and said, "Hey your new aren't you?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah I just moved here from Arizona. Well I better go my parents are waiting for me."

Tommy said, "Okay will you be in school tomorrow?"

Kimberly said, "Probably." She then walked out and Tommy walked to the table they were sitting at.

Jason asked, "Is there a Romeo around?"

Tommy said, "Shut up Jason. I wonder why Rita hasn't attacked lately."

Billy stated, "Maybe she's planning something big."

Jason stated, "We better be on the look out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the lunar palace Rita saw Kimberly and said, "Finally she will be the one who will become my evil pink ranger."

Goldar said, "With her skills she will command the Dragonzord. But how can we be sure that she can beat the rangers?"

Rita screeched, "Goldar do you have no brains! We send down the putties to test her and when she beats them we put her under a an evil spell and command her to defeat the other rangers especially that green ranger Tommy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Earth Kimberly just walked into her house and yelled, "MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"

Kimberly's adopted mother Angela said, "Kimberly I'm in the kitchen."

Kimberly walked into the kitchen and saw her Mom organizing.

She asked, "Having fun?"

Kimberly's mom answered, "Not in the slightest. Kim your stuff is in your room please unpack it."

Kimberly said, "Sure Mom. I'll get right on it. Where's dad?"

Angela said, "With your uncle."

Kimberly said, "Okay I'm going to go start unpacking."

Kimberly walked into her room and started unpacking.

After she made her bed her mother yelled up, "KIMBERLY DINNER!"

She walked downstairs and saw her dad was at the table.

She said, "Hey Dad. How was uncle?"

Kimberly's adopted dad Jeffery said, "Good Kim. How was your first day at Angel Grove High?"

Kimberly said, "Good. I met some people I just hope that I can make some good friends."

Angela said, "Kimberly once people get to now the real you they can't help but like you. It worked for me and your Dad."

Kimberly said, "Thanks Mom. I've got to go it's late and I have school tomorrow."

Jeffery said, "Alright Kim. Night sweetie I love you."

Kim said, "I love you guys to. Good night."

She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and gave her mother a hug and walked up to her bedroom.

Once she was in her room she sat on her bed and hoped that she would make at least one good friend at school.

She got up and walked to her dresser and got out her pajamas.

She went into her bathroom and took a shower. Once out of the shower she got dressed in her pajamas and braided her hair after brushing it.

She walked back into her bedroom and turned off her lights and pulled back the white comforter and grabbed her first present from her parents and went to bed.

Hope you enjoyed it leave a review and hope you will follow it. Ritas has a plan what will happen next? Read to find out.


	2. Kimberly's bad day

Pink With Evil

Hey everybody I forgot to saw that her parents got her a little stuffed animal puppy in the first chapter so that was her first gift from her parents. Hope that clears it up. And thank you for all the reviews/followers/favorites. Now on to chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kimberly's bad day

As Kimberly woke up she felt like something bad was going to happen today.

She pushed back the covers and got changed into a white short-sleeve shirt, green skirt, pink cardigan, necklace that said Kimberly, 2 sets of charm bracelets, and cowboy boots.

She then walked downstairs and grabbed an apple and started to eat it when her mother walked into the kitchen. She said, "Kim you look great. Heading to school?"

Kimberly replied, "Yeah. I'll see you later Mom. I really don't want to be late on the second day of school." Angela said, "Okay. Kimberly, are you nervous about making friends?" Kim replied, "Yeah I am. I've never had real good friends." Angela said, "Just be yourself Kim." Kim said, "Okay I better go. Bye."

Kimberly then walked outside and got into her car and drove to Angel Grove High School. When she got there she went to her locker and got out her books for History and English.

She just shut her locker when the school bullies Bulk and Skull walked over and Skull said, "Hey Babe. Want to catch a movie tonight?" Kimberly replied, "No and please leave me alone."

Tommy just walked into the school and saw Bulk and Skull annoying Kimberly and walked over to hear her say, "Please leave me alone." Bulk said, "Why are we not good enough for you?"

Tommy said, "You heard what she said." Bulk said, "Yeah and what are you going to about it Tommy?"

Tommy did some karate moves and scared them off. Kimberly said, "Thanks it's Tommy right?"

Tommy said, "Yeah it is. We met at the juice bar yesterday." Kimberly said, "Sorry I've never been that good with names especially since I move around a lot."

Tommy said, "It's no problem. Hey do you want to met up at the youth center later. It's nothing major just a couple of friends and myself hang out there and I want you to meet them."

Kimberly said, "Okay I'd like that. I might actually make some friends here."

A while later school ended and Kimberly was putting her stuff in her locker and walked out of the school.

She got into her car and drove home. She dropped her bag off and then went to the youth center but since she lived close to the youth center she decided to walk.

While she was walking a girl by the name of Amanda said, "Hey Kimberly it's great to see you. Where are you heading?" Kimberly said, "I'm meeting up with some people at the youth center."

Amanda said, "Lucky. I have to go home and watch my younger brother Michael. Well have fun. Bye Kimberly." Kimberly said, "Bye." Amanda then ran off in the other direction.

Kimberly was walking down an alley when putties came out an attacked her. Kimberly thought, 'Okay Kimberly time to use your karate lessons that your gymnastics coach thought would be good for you to good use.' She got into a fighting stance and the fight was on.

She easily defeat them and then said, "Why me?" Just as she picked up her bag with her gymnastics gear in it a strange wind came. A voice then said, "KIMBERLY I HAVE CHOSEN YOU." Rita then zapped Kimberly with her wand and she was sent to the lunar palace to be brainwashed to be evil.

Meanwhile at the youth center Tommy and Trini were waiting at the youth center for Kimberly. Tommy then said, "Where is she. Shouldn't she be here by now." Trini said, "Calm down Tommy maybe she's running late. Let's wait a minute and if she's not here well go see the guys. Why are you so tense?"

Tommy said, "I don't know Trini. It's just when I look at her I want to protect her." Trini put her hand on Tommy's arm and said, "Tommy you have a crush on her. Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Trini," Tommy sighed, "I want to tell her but what if she doesn't feel about me the same way? It would be awkward and I could lose her as a friend."

Trini said, "Tommy I can get to know her better and see if she likes you like that."

Tommy said, "Thanks Trini I would like that. I guess she isn't coming let's go meet up with the others."

Trini said, "Okay let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

At the lunar palace Rita said, "Ahh you are almost ready." She held up the crystal ball that she had Kimberly in and said, "Take a look."

Goldar said, "Excellent. This will be the end of the power rangers."

Rita said, "Yes. It's time to awaken the pink ranger."

She cast a spell and awoken the evil pink ranger.

Kimberly knelt down and said, "How can I serve my empress?"

Sorry to leave you hanging but I have to update Zeo: a turn of events and upload 2 more stories today. Hope you like them. Read& Review 


End file.
